Civilizations
Lore There are 12 new Civilizations in this mod, all created to thrive in the Medieval Era. They are as follows: 'Kalligonian Factions' The Kingdom of Kalligon ' This part of the Kallagonian Factions fights to keep the Monarchy alive, attempting to quell the Order and the Knights, who they see as worthless, disloyal rebels. The Kingdom's units and ability focus on defense, recieving massive bonus when in friendly territory. 'The Knights of Kalligon ' The Knights wish to have a Senate of elected individuals who are elected regularly. While not fully aristocratic, like the Kingdom is, they still wish to have nobles running their nation. 'The Order of Kalligon ' Democracy has been introduced in the Order, who want elections to decide their leader on a regular basis. Their unique unit and building make it so that units must work together, and be positioned strategically at all times. 'Fioran Factions ' 'The Kaszjekov Dynasty ' The Kaszjekov Dynasty has harnessed the power of Steam to become an industrial nation, with massive production rates and highly effective ranged units, ther Steam Cannoneers capable of forming a very formidable foe. 'The Kingdom of Mjalnar ' In the North-East, Mjalnar has begun to unite barbarians into a new Civilization, They cannot settle cities themselves, but they can annex Barbarian Encampments as if they are cities, making Mjalnar a naturally militaristic civilization. 'Minor Fioran Factions The Kingdom of Mann ' The once great Union of Mann has been pushed back to onto their last legs by The Wave, shielded by the mountainous regions of the South-West. Their Kingdom has split, though, as rebels attempt to form their own nation. 'The Principality of Pythos ' Pythos is the rebel force against Mann, which has occupied half of Mann's territory, now settling on the Theudin RIver, trying only to hold the line.Pythos, at the start of the scenario, will be at war with Mann by default, making the start of the game a struggle for both factions. 'The Kingdom of Edgar ' Edgar, wedged between the Kalligonian Factions and the Kaszjekov Dynasty, focuses on diplomacy, trading with the two nations, attempting to stay neutral if any form of war brews. 'The Tsardom of Svenska ''' The cavalry focused armies of Svenska seem doomed, as the Wave is held back on their frontier with the Kalligonian Factions by the River Gyfford, they can only advance Eastwards, making Svenska tied town to the rails infront of the oncoming train that is The Wave. '''Mystery Civilization Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? Who knows? 'Mainland Factions' The Wave ' The Wave is the only name by which the Fiorans can call them, as they speak the tongue of the Mainland. Because of this, no Mainland Faction can trade or have diplomatic relations with a Fioran faction. The Wave is a massive invasion from the South, sweeping across Fiore in a crusade, burning and sacking the lands of the once thriving Union of Mann, yet held back by the River Gyfford and the valliant horsemen of Svenska. '''The Vargasian Empire ' The Empire of Vargas exists only on the Mainland, but sends many trade expaditions to The Wave, their colonial army on Fiore. Vargas, though, is under immense pressure from the South, as the desert tribes of Aydus are growing stronger by the day. '''The Aydan Empire ' ' Aydus is a sprawling desert Empire, its military fueled by Mameluks and War Elephants. Their text target being Vargas, the Aydans may struggle in the rough terrain outside of their desert homeland.